Leaving Miami
by GSR4ever87
Summary: C.J. receives news that changes his future plans. Plus, after skipping his Junior year, Kyle graduated at the end of the school year, but instead of going to college, he has other plans and Horatio isn't happy. Why is that? What are Kyle's plans? And what happens with C.J.? Please read and find out. Sixth story in the A different Beginning series. A little A/U.
1. News that changed everything

Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters

Summary: C.J. receives news that changes his future plans. Plus, after skipping his Junior year, Kyle graduated at the end of the school year, but instead of going to college, he has other plans and Horatio isn't happy. Why is that? What are Kyle's plans? And what happens with C.J.? Please read and find out. Sixth story in the A different Beginning series. A little A/U.

AN: Hi everybody I'm back with a new story. This is a continued series so if you haven't read the pervious five, then you might be a little confused, so read at your own risk.

Title: Leaving Miami  
>Genre: Romance, Family<br>Rating: T  
>Spoilers: None<br>Time-line: 1 year after A new baby in the family  
>Warnings: A little impliedsuggestive adult behavior  
>Main Parings: Ducaine, C.J.Brenda  
>Minor Parings: None<br>Other Characters: The Caine kids  
>Series Order: A Different Beginning, A life changing moment, First day of school, A Change of heart?, A new baby in the family, Leaving Miami<p>

* * *

><p>Leaving Miami<p>

Chapter 1: News that changed everything

After 16-year-old C.J. had set up the picnic at a secluded part of the beach he likes to go to around this time of the day, which wasn't very far from the house, he sat down on the blanket with his knees up, then he placed his arms over them before placing his chin on top, and as he looked out in the horizon he thought about 3 months ago when he felt he was on top of the world right before it came crashing down on him.

_Flashback_

_3 months ago_

_C.J. was standing in the huddle with his Varsity basketball team as the basketball coach was drawing and explaining the last play they'll run while the fans were standing up and cheering for their respective teams, or some just cheering for the team they had liked the best throughout the tournament. Then once the coach was done, he held out his hand and said. "Team Work."_

_The players in their red and white jerseys placed their hands on top of each other and repeated. "Team Work." Before breaking from the huddle._

_As some of the players sat down the other five started walking toward the court, including C.J., but he stopped when the coach called his name. "Yeah Coach."_

_The average build, 6'0, middle-aged, brown-haired, hazel-eyed, man smiled. "Have faith C.J., I know you can do this. Just pretend it's like any other game."_

_"You got it coach."_

_Even as he said that though, he wished he could pretend it was just another game, but this game was the most important game he's ever played up to this point in his life, it was the high school state championships and throughout this game he wasn't shooting very well, but the coach had instructed he get the last shot, so the pressure was on him._

_He took a breath and shook his head, it was time to concentrate now._

_From the moment the referee gave him the ball everything became a blur to him, but somehow, someway, they got the ball back to him after he passed it in play, then he released it right before the buzzer was going off while his heart was still racing._

_The crowd was so silent at that point that the players could hear a pen drop, until it hit the rim, then they gasped, but when it bounced up in the air, fell back and went through the net, the crowd rooting for the winning team erupted as C.J.'s teammates just about tackled him to the ground._

_When he could finally get the team off of him and walk through the mob off people, he headed toward the stands where he knew that three of his favorite fan club members would be there. The others couldn't make it and Kyle elected to stay home and watch the younger kids since the game was out-of-town, knowing he wouldn't miss a thing because their father would have recorded every second of the game._

_C.J. smiled at his parents as they congratulated him, then he looked next to his mom and smiled bigger as Brenda said. "Congratulations."_

_"Thank you guys. Listen the team wants to go have pizza to celebrate."_

_Calleigh and Horatio nodded, then Calleigh replied with a smile. "Ok, we'll meet you there. Unless you're too cool for us now?"_

_C.J. shook his head with a smile. "Of course not, I'll see you there."_

_The trio stepped down the bleachers, and when they stepped on the gym floor, Calleigh and Horatio patted him on the shoulder and Brenda gave him a kiss on the cheek, then they smiled at each other before she started following his parents. He watched until he couldn't see them anymore, then went back through the small mob of people who was still there so he could get to the locker room._

_After the team celebration at the pizza place was done, everybody headed for the hotel they were staying at, and since it was a half an hour before curfew, C.J. had met Brenda in the lobby so they could spend some time together._

_Once they hugged and he kissed her on the cheek, they sat down on the small couch, and since they were still in public, he just took her hand instead of cuddling up to one another._

_It was silent for a few minutes, then he smiled as he shook his head. "Man I can't believe it, we just won the state championship, but I can't help but feel that next year is going to be even better than this one."_

_She looked over at him and asked. "What makes you say that?"_

_He looks into her eyes as he continued. "Well for one, we'll be Juniors and I'll finally be able to take you to prom."_

_Since prom was a Junior and Senior event, he couldn't take his girlfriend last year and he won't be able to take her this year, so he was really excited about taking her, and not only that, but then they'll be one year shy of being Seniors._

_Brenda tensed as she looked down at their hands, which concerned him. "Brenda, what's wrong?" She released his hand a few seconds later, got up from the couch and walked to the window to look outside, then he gets up from his seat and stopped next to her. "Brenda?"_

_She looked over at him and replied. "I won't be able to go."_

_"What do you mean, of course you will." She shook her head as he continued. "What is it? Why can't you?"_

_Her eyes started to tear up, which wasn't doing her glasses any good, then she finally told him. "Because I'm moving right after this year ends."_

_C.J.'s heart just plummeted as he cups her cheek and asked with emotion in his voice. "Where?"_

_She took her glasses off to wipe her eyes, then after putting them back on, she cleared her throat before speaking again. "Seattle Washington, my mom was transferred to a law firm there. She said it will be a great opportunity for this family."_

_"Seattle?" She nodded again as he removed his hand, then he took a moment and replied. "Ok, it's going to be ok, this is nothing."_

_"C.J. it's not nothing, Seattle is across the..."_

_He puts a finger to her lips to stop her, then he cups her cheek again and looks into her eyes. "Everything is going to be fine, alright?"_

_"But C.J..."_

_Once again he cuts her off. "Please, let's not talk about this right now, let's just be together in the moment." Brenda nodded, and as she stepped in his arms, he wraps them around her before he leaned down and kissed her head._

_After a few moments of silence, she sighed and looked up at him. "I'm sorry I ruined one of the best nights of your life. I wasn't even going to say anything until we got back to Miami, but honestly, I couldn't hold it in much longer and I couldn't have you continue to think everything was perfect."_

_He nodded in understanding, then replied. "It's ok, yeah my night didn't get any better, but I'm only thinking about the positive right now."_

_She gave him a little smile as she asked. "Which is?"_

_He gave her a smile in return. "You are with me right here in this moment and that's all that matters to me."_

_She smiled a little bigger before he bends down and kisses her softly on the lips, then after she moved her head so her cheek was against his chest, he whispered. "I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_After kissing her head again they just held on to each other in silence for as long as they could._

_End of Flashback_

C.J. was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder and Brenda's voice. "C.J." He looked up toward his right and hadn't realized he had a tear going down his cheek until she cupped it and wiped it away. "Are you ok? What were you thinking about?"

He cleared his throat as she sat down next to him. "It was nothing."

She thought she read him pretty good, so she said. "It was the night I told you I was moving, wasn't it."

"Yeah." Then he waved it off before she could speak again. "But it's ok, you're here now, so you hungry? Thirsty?"

He gets up and walks to the cooler, then as he opened it, Brenda sighed and replied. "C.J. we can't keep living in the moment, we are going to have to talk about it, I leave tomorrow."

He slams the cooler lid down as he shook his head, then said in a sharp tone. "You don't think I remember when you leave? You think I hadn't thought about the day that you are going to be ripped out of my life every second since you've told me?" He sighed in frustration as he finished. "That I wish I can just stop time so tomorrow never comes so I don't have to..."

He stopped before he got really angry when she wraps her arms around him. "I know, I'm sorry, C.J."

He wraps his arms around her shoulders and whispered, almost brokenly. "Just stay with me in the moment for a little bit longer, ok?"

"Ok C.J., we can do that." He sighed in content as they held on to each other like they were each other's lifeline.

When they finally pulled back, he took a breath and spoke. "I'm sorry about my tone."

"Don't be, you being expressive like that shows me that you care, which I already know that you do."

"I do so much." He cups her cheek as he leaned down and kisses her softly, which she responded.

When they pull back, he puts his forehead to hers and whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They stay in that moment for a few minutes, then he pulls back and asked again. "You hungry, thirsty?"

"I could take a drink right now, but I'm not really hungry yet."

"Ok, coming right up."

"Thank you." She sits back down, and as he gets two bottles of water out of the cooler, she speaks again. "I saw Kyle leaving when I pulled up, he didn't look very happy."

C.J. sighed as he sat down next to her, then as he handed a water to her, he replied. "Kyle and dad got into a heated argument earlier."

She looked at him with concern. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Kyle announced he was enlisting in the army instead of going to college, and dad didn't like that too much."

Kyle had skipped his Junior year and went straight to his Senior year, so he just graduated a few days ago and had made the decision that the moment he turned 18 he was enlisting, even though he had plenty of options for college.

She puts her hand on his shoulder and replied. "I'm sorry, this must be hard on you too. I mean first me moving and now your brother is going into the army."

He twisted the cap on his water bottle after taking a sip, then he takes her hand from his shoulder, kissed her knuckles and speaks while looking into her eyes. "It isn't, but I'm trying to be strong about these new changes."

She used her free hand to cup his cheek and speaks with sincerity. "Well if you ever need to break down, my shoulder is right here. Believe me, I've done my share of crying and I'm not going to judge you."

"You haven't cried in front of me, except maybe a few sniffles here or there."

She gave him a small smile. "Because I want to be strong for you too."

He shook his head with a small smile in return. "We are some pair."

She ran her thumb up and down his cheek as she responded. "I always thought the perfect one."

He brings her hand up to his lips to kiss her knuckles again, then after he released it, he cupped her cheek so he could bring her closer and after a few pecks, he repeated. "Yeah, the perfect one." Then after he kissed her on the forehead, she scoots closer to him and lays her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her before they looked out in the horizon.

* * *

><p>Calleigh walked out on the deck with the baby monitor in her hand and saw Horatio sitting down on the porch swing. "You want to talk about it?"<p>

He sighed before he took a sip of his lemonade, then he looked at her after looking at the Miami horizon for a few seconds. "I just don't understand why he wants to do this."

Calleigh sets the baby monitor down on the table beside the swing, sat down next to him and replied with a smile. "Which he was trying to tell you this morning, but you wouldn't listen to him." He looked at her again as she continued. "Even though there are differences between what he'll be doing and what you are going, it's the same in a way, you try to protect our city, while he's trying to protect our country."

He gives her a little smile. "He's turned you to his side, I see."

Calleigh shook her head as she took his hand. "No, I'm just trying to keep the peace here." He raised an eyebrow as she continued. "He told us he's been thinking about this since September, so when he turns 18, he's more than likely going to do this whether you approve or not, which I don't want him leaving us, leaving you, with a strained relationship."

Horatio sighed again and replied. "It's not that I'm not proud of him, it's an honor to serve your country, I'm just..."

He trails off as she continued. "You're afraid for him." He does a short nod as he looked down, then she squeezes his hand and continued. "Believe me, I am too, and as proud as I am of him doing this, I don't want him to go either. But it's his life and choice, which I bet he prefers doing this with our blessing or at the most understanding."

He looked into her eyes sadly and said softly. "It feels like we just got him."

She nodded as she cups his cheek. "I know two years is not enough time, heck even 18 years would feel like it's not enough time with your child. But if there is one thing I know about him, it is he can handle this and he will come back to us. He's too much like you to give up, we both know it."

He nodded with a tear going down his cheek. "I know, believe me, I know."

At times he still thinks about the shooting and how lucky Kyle was that he survived, which Calleigh, Horatio and even Kyle contributes to him surviving because of the strength he had gotten from his father, even though he didn't know him at the time of the shooting.

Calleigh wipes his tear away, but before she could do any more comforting actions, Sarah-Elizabeth started crying through the monitor, she looks back at it, then looks at him as he speaks. "Go take care of her, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

He smiled as he squeezed her hand with a nod. "Yeah."

"Ok." They pecked each other on the lips, then she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too."

After one more kiss, she got up from the swing, grabbed the baby monitor, and as she was walking toward the sliding door, he speaks. "Calleigh?"

"Yeah, Handsome?"

He turns his head so he was close to looking over his shoulder. "Thank you."

"No problem, just looking out for my family." He gives her a little smile while she smirked a little before she walked back inside.

Horatio took a moment before he looked at the horizon again with a sigh and another drink of his lemonade.

He knew all the things that Calleigh pointed out was the truth, but it still didn't change the fact that he was worried about his son going into the army.

* * *

><p>AN: Interested in more? Please review.<p> 


	2. Promises made

AN: Thanks for the review and other support you have given me, here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Promises made<p>

After a few minutes of silence they started talking, nothing really important, they just wanted to each other's voices. Then a little bit later C.J. pulls out some sandwiches and other snacks from a bag he had set by the cooler so they could eat something for lunch, and once they were done with that, he pulled out his favorite board game.

A few people didn't know that C.J. loved chess, which was basically his 'Uncle' Grissom's fault because the first time he taught him, he became hooked, and when the conversation about chess came up with Brenda one day, he found out she enjoyed playing the game too, so they enjoyed playing against each other sometimes.

As C.J. was setting the game up, she smiled before asking. "Are you sure you want to do this on my last day here?"

He smiled in return as he looked up from the board. "As long as you are with me, I don't care what we do."

Brenda still had the smile on her face as she placed her hand on top of his. "Well I'm with you through it all. I told my parents that I would say goodbye to anybody they wanted me too all week, but my last day was reserved for you." He gave her one more smile, then after she removed her hand, he finished setting the board up before declaring it was time to play.

A few games later, Brenda was trying to hold in her laughter as C.J. sat there for the last five minutes trying to think of where he wanted to put his piece, then finally she shook her head and said. "Give it up, C.J., no matter where you go, I got you."

A few seconds later he did what she told him to do, then after she placed her piece in the right spot, she looked at him and said. "Checkmate."

He groaned while shaking his head. "When did you get to be so good?"

She smiled a little. "Well not to brag or anything, but I think I've always been good." Then she smirked. "I think you need to get your uncle Grissom to help you brush up your skills."

As C.J. moved the chessboard from between them, he speaks. "I'll show you brushing up on my skills." Then he takes her down on the blanket and started tickling her. She tried to wiggle free but it wasn't working, he was too strong and had her pinned down pretty good.

Finally after a few minutes, she speaks in between breathing. "Ok...you...win...I...give..." A few tickles later he stops, but stays above her and they smile at each other, then when she finally got her air back, she speaks again. "Thank you, I needed that."

"What? You beating me two times out of three?"

She chuckled while shaking her head. "No, making me not think about what happens tomorrow for a little bit, I really needed that."

She cups his cheek as he nodded his head. "Me too."

They look deeply into each other's eyes as she rubs her thumb up and down his cheek, then she brings him down to her level and they started to kiss.  
>When they pulled back a few seconds later they looked into each other's eyes again, but saw something different between them, a more heated look, so when they kissed again it became passionate, more passionate than they ever experienced between them before.<p>

After they pulled back a second time, he kissed her forehead before placing his forehead against hers and whispering. "Wow, you ok? We've never kissed like that before."

She whispered back as he removed his forehead from hers. "Yeah, and I think it was right that we experienced that for the first time together."

He smiled as he moved off of her, then he placed his elbow on the blanket so he can lay his head on the palm of his hand, and as his legs were intertwined with hers, he tucks some of her hair behind her ear. "Just like a lot of our firsts."

She smiled as she lays on her side so she could place her head on the palm of her hand. "Yeah."

After a few more minutes of silence, she speaks again. "C.J.?"

"Yeah?"

She took his hand that was playing with the tips of her shoulder lenght hair before slipping her fingers through his, then she looked down, feeling a little nervous, C.J. had sensed that so he squeezed her hand for reassurance. She took a few more seconds before looking into his caring brown eyes.. "You've been my first for everything, but there is something we haven't done yet and I can't imagine being with anybody else."

He looked at her a little shocked as his heart sped up. "You mean..."

She cuts him off. "Yes, so what do you think?"

He took a breath before slipping his hand out of hers and cupping her cheek. "Are you sure?"

She nodded before she cupped his cheek and brings him with her as she was laying back down. "Yes, I'm sure." When he was above her again they look into each other's eyes, then he leans down and started kissing her.

They felt nervous at first, so they took their time setting the pace.

As their kisses became more passionate, her hand went to the buttons of his shirt, but she had only gotten two undone when he pulls back from her.

She takes a few breaths trying to get the air back, then asked. "What? Am I doing something wrong?"

He shakes his head as he moved off of her again. "No, this is wrong." Then he turns and sits on the blanket with his back to her.

She looked down at her hands as she sat up, feeling very embarrassed. "I see. I guess it's me you don't want to share this experience with." Her heart was also breaking at the thought.

C.J. shook his head as he turned around, then he moves so he was right in front of her, places his hand on her chin and lifted it up before cupping her cheek and looking right into her eyes. "Believe me Brenda, I have a lot of different thoughts going through my head right now, but none of them wanted me to stop because I would be sharing that type of experience with you."

Her spirits were starting to lift up, but she had to be sure. "Really?"

He smiles as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "Really, I can't imagine being with anybody else either."

"Then why? You know kids our age have already done this."

"I know, but one of the things I love about our relationship is that we go with what we are comfortable with and don't care what other kids think of us when we're not as fast as them."

"Ok, I agree. But I'm offering to go to the next level."

"And you don't know how much I want to, but I don't want it like this for you." He ran his thumb up and down her cheek again as he spoke with sincerity.  
>"I don't it to be like, and please pardon the expression, this hit and run type of thing." She chuckled a little as he continued. "You deserve better than that, and anything less would feel cheap and I don't want you feeling like that, especially your first time, it should be special and not rushed like this."<p>

Brenda started to have tears in her eyes after his sweet words. From the moment he became her boyfriend she knew she got lucky, and in this moment it only reaffirmed her thinking.

She sniffled as she nodded her head. "You're right, thank you. I guess I lost my head for a bit."

He speaks as he wiped her tears away. "We're teenagers, it happens." Then after he kissed her forehead, he looked into her eyes and continued. "And eventually it will happen for us."

"How do you know? We can make plans face to face, but a lot can happen once we are apart."

C.J. nodded as he removed his hand from her cheek. "Because of this." Then he puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a silver ring with a small ruby diamond in the middle, her favorite color.

She looked at it wide-eyed and started to say. "C.J. I..."

He chuckled as he took her right hand. "It's not what you think." Then continued as he slipped it on her right ring finger. "I know that things can change, but every time you look at this promise ring, know that I am always with you and that my feelings for you will never change from this moment on." He cups her cheek again as he finished while looking into her eyes. "I refuse to believe that this is the end of us, what about you?"

She looked down at the ring on her finger before looking into his eyes again. "I believe in us too."

He smiled as he kissed her forehead, then speaks as he pulled back. "Good."

After pecking her on the lips, he moves so he was sitting behind her now, then after she scooted back so her back was against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her waist as she placed her hands on top of his while they looked out at the setting sun, soaking up whatever time they have left with one another.

* * *

><p>Before Dinner<p>

While C.J. and Brenda were still outside and Josh and Christy were upstairs, Calleigh, Horatio and Sarah-Elizabeth was in the kitchen, which the parents were preparing dinner while Sarah-Elizabeth was in her hair chair playing with her toys, at least when she wasn't throwing them on the floor with a laugh, thinking it was funny.

After about the fifth time, Horatio walked over to her toy, bent down and picked it up, but before he handed it to her, he asked. "Can you say please, Sarah-Elizabeth?"

He said it a few times while she was listening intently, then she replied. "Pwease, dada?"

Horatio smiled as he handed her the toy. "Good girl."

Sarah-Elizabeth smiled. "'ood 'irl." (Good Girl)

"That's right, good girl."

She kept repeating it as he started walking back to the counter, then she tossed her toy on the floor again and said good girl before chuckling.

Horatio and Calleigh chuckled a little as he shook his head, then as he started walking back to her toy, they heard the front door open.

They look at each other again and she nodded at him with a smile, he gave her a little smile back before giving Sarah-Elizabeth her toy and walking out in the living room.

When he made it to the next room, he saw Kyle heading upstairs, so he said. "Dinner will be ready soon."

Kyle shook his head with a sigh. "I'm not hungry."

Before he continued up the stairs, Horatio speaks again. "Can we talk?"

"I don't have anything more to..."

"Please, just a few minutes?"

Father and son looked at each other, and since he was curious what his father had to say, he nodded as he turned to walk back down the stairs.

Once his feet touched the living room floor they go over to the couch and sit down on opposite ends, then after a few second of silence, Horatio clears his throat before speaking. "I know when you told us what your plan was I flew off the handle a bit."

Kyle gave his father a little smirk. "A bit?"

He chuckled a little and replied. "Ok, maybe more than a bit." Kyle smiled a little as Horatio continued with another sigh. "But what you need to understand is that as a parent we worry, and with you going into the army, where danger is a lot higher we tend to be more concerned."

Kyle nodded. "I do understand that dad, but you and I both know there is danger when we walk out this house, heck even inside the house can be dangerous if you're not watching what you're doing." Horatio thinks 'well played' as he continued with a small smirk. "Besides it's not like I've never been shot before."

Horatio gave him a disapproving look and said in a sharp tone. "Kyle!"

"Sorry, dad." Then Kyle sighed as he continued again. "I just thought you would be proud of me."

"I am son, I know it's an honor, it's just like I said the parent part of me is afraid."

Kyle nodded in understanding, then continued. "A part of me is too, but I know that if I do what I'm trained to do and carry your strength with me, I'll be fine, you'll see." Kyle sighed again as he finished. "This is something that I want to do and I hope I have your blessing, or at least your understanding."

By now Horatio knew that he wasn't going to get Kyle to back down his commitment to the army, and no matter how much he was worried and will be until the day that he leaves the service, he has to let his oldest go, so Horatio sighed and said. "Ok, you have my blessing." Kyle smiled a little as Horatio continued. "But you have a month before you are 18 and in that time I'm expecting a lot of family time, and at least one family vacation with all of us."

Kyle stands up from his side of the couch, walked up to him and held out his hand, Horatio stands up, takes his hand and shakes it. "You got a deal."

After they release hands, Horatio brings his son into a hug and said. "I love you, son."

"I love you too, dad."

By the time they got out of the hug, Calleigh had walked in the room and shouted upstairs to tell Christy and Josh that dinner was ready, then she looked at her other two guys and asked. "Everything ok in here?"

Kyle smiled as he walked up to his mother. "Everything is perfect." Then he kissed her cheek before walking towards the kitchen, his appetite better than it was when he came home.

Calleigh looked at her husband as Kyle had walked away, then Horatio walked up to his wife, kissed her softly and said. "Well better than it was this morning."

Calleigh nodded with a smile, happy that peace was restored between father and son in the Caine household, then she slipped her fingers through his before they walked back into the kitchen as the other kids came downstairs to join the family in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Later that night<p>

After the family had dinner they decided to enjoy a movie so they were all in the living room watching it, except Sarah-Elizabeth since she had fallen asleep, when the back door slid open.

They paused the movie, then Christy gets off the couch and ran to Brenda to give her a hug, which Brenda accepted it gladly. She had really loved the family almost as much as she had loved C.J. and was really going to miss everybody here.

When Christy pulled back from the hug, she asked. "Would you like some dinner? We already had some, but I can keep you company as you eat."

Brenda kneeled down so she was eye level to the little girl and replied with a smile. "Thank you sweetie, but I have to get home, it's getting kind of late."

Christy nodded in understanding. "Well maybe you can have dinner with us tomorrow?"

Christy didn't know that Brenda was moving, so Brenda just gave her another little smile, then C.J. kneels down in front of her sister. "Hey squirt, why don't you get me some milk and you can keep me company while I eat some dessert." Christy nodded with a smile, then after a hug to Brenda again, she ran out of the living room toward the kitchen.

Once she was out of the room, C.J. and Brenda stood up, then Brenda looked at his parents and said. "Thank you for welcoming me into your home."

Horatio and Calleigh stood up from the love seat, then Horatio walked up to her, brings her in to a hug and whispered. "You're very welcome."

Brenda and Horatio smiled a little before she was brought into a hug by Calleigh. "And you are always welcome here." Then she whispered. "And thank you for how you were with my son, you've made him very happy."

Brenda liked to think so too, so she smiled a little bigger as her and Calleigh pulled back. "Thank you, and you're welcome." Calleigh nodded with a small smile before stepping back so Kyle could be next.

Brenda cups his cheek and said. "I know I've said this multiple times already, but thank you for helping us."

He waved it off and said. "No problem, and I enjoyed getting to know you better."

As he brings her into a hug, she replied. "Me too." Then she whispered. "Try and take care of him as much as you can."

He whispered back. "I'll do what I can until you come back into his life."

They pull back from each other's arms and they looked at each other with hope that she will come back into his life, then she cleared her throat as she headed for the couch, where Josh was sitting.

He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he saw his family looking kind of sad, so he felt it a little too, but he did smile a little when Brenda stood in front of him and smiled. "High-five Josh." He stands up on the couch and gave Brenda a High-Five, something he loves doing, which they all started chuckling, then Brenda brings the little boy into her arms and said. "Be good little man, ok?"

Josh wraps his arms around her waist and whispered. "Ok."

When they pulled back, Josh sits back down as Brenda turns and looks at C.J.

He clears his throat and said. "I'll walk you outside."

She nodded, then looked at his family again, gave them a small smile and waved bye before C.J. slipped his hand into hers and walked them toward the front door with the family looking sadder each step they took.

When they made it outside, he walked her to the side of the street where her vehicle was, then she stopped, turned around and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't know how I'm going to say goodbye to you."

C.J. shook his head as he cupped her cheek. "It's not, this is just see you later until next time, ok?"

She nodded before he brings her in his arms, then after kissing her head softly, he whispered. "What time is your flight?"

She sighed. "9 in the morning." Then she pulls back from his arms and continued before he could speak. "But I don't you to be there." He looked at her sadly as she cupped his cheek. "I can't do this scene again tomorrow, it will hurt too much."

As much as he wanted to, he didn't want to cause her anymore pain than she was already going through, so he nodded and replied. "Ok, I'll respect that."

"Thank you."

After looking into each other's eyes for a few seconds, he cups her cheek and pulls her to him, and when they kissed, it was so much more than passion and see you later, it was everything they had felt for one another the year they've been together.

When they pulled back, he places his forehead on hers and whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." She sighed as she stepped back, then gave him a little smile as she continued. "Take care of yourself and your family."

"You too."

After another long look, she finally gets into the driver's seat of her vehicle, and after starting it, they waved at each other before she started to drive away.

As he watched her go further out of his life, he was feeling the worse pain he had ever felt since he lost his biological mother, which he doesn't really remember the pain that he had back then since he was so young, but he knew it couldn't have been light considering it was his mother. He mentally shook his head and sighed as he turned back towards the house.

When he opened the front door and walked in, everybody was out of the living room except Calleigh, which she had stood up when she saw him walk in the house. After he turned around from shutting the front door, Calleigh could see him barely holding on to his emotions, so she held out her arms and said. "Come here, Honey."

He sniffled as he walked up to her, but by the time she had wrapped her arms around him, he started to cry deeply like he just lost his best friend, and she even lost a few tears herself, not only for the pain that she felt her son going through, but also because she was going to miss her too.

* * *

><p>AN: Interested in more? Please review.<p> 


	3. First Love Talk

AN: Warning: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior. Thanks for the review, here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: First Love Talk<p>

When C.J. had finally calmed down, he pulled back shaking his head and sniffling, then when he could talk, he cleared his throat and said. "I'm sor..."

But Calleigh cups her son's cheeks with both hands, uses her thumbs to wipe his tears away and cuts him off. "C.J. you never have to apologize for showing how you feel, no matter what, you hear me?" He nodded as he sniffled again, then after wiping the rest of his tears away, she continued. "I'm sorry honey, I wish there is something I could do to make you hurt less."

"I know, but I don't think that's possible right now."

She sighed as she brings him in her arms again, only this time he wasn't crying, then after kissing the top of his head, she commented. "Well I know it won't take your pain away, but I know about a brownie in the kitchen that has your name all over it."

If there was one sweet food he loves more than any other, it was brownies, and it didn't matter how he was feeling, he was always in the mood for one.

He smiled. "I know what you are trying to do."

She replied as she pulled back while looking into his sad brown eyes. "Is it working?"

He paused for a second, then sighed. "Maybe a little. Thank you, and not only for the brownie."

She cups his cheek one more time. "Hey, that's what mothers are for. They are there for you when you need them the most."

"And every other time in between."

Calleigh smiled a little with a nod. "True." C.J. nodded, then after she took her hand off his cheek, she continued. "Do you want me to keep you company, I sent Christy upstairs before you came back in here."

He shook his head. "No it's ok, have a good night."

"You too, honey, and if you need a shoulder again, you know where to find me."

"I know, mom."

Calleigh nodded, then as C.J. started walking toward the kitchen, she speaks again. "C.J." He turned around as she continued. "I know it might not seem like it now, but your pain will get a little easier, and remember you'll always have your memories."

He knew she was only trying to help, so he gave her another little smile as he replied. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I love you."

"I love you too."

After Calleigh gave him one more smile, they went their separate ways, he was continuing to the kitchen while she was walking up the stairs to go to the master bedroom.

When she walked into the room, she saw Horatio sitting up in bed reading, and when he saw her come in, he sets the book marker in place while she was closing the door, then as she was walking up to the bed, he asked. "How did it go?"

She sighed as she sat down on the bed so her feet was still touching the floor and her back was toward him. "Rough." Horatio moved so he was right behind her and placed his hands on her shoulder as she turned her head to look back at him. "I know some teenagers their age can go through significant others like they go through clothes, but I think C.J. and Brenda were different, and I'm not just saying that because he's my son and I liked her a lot. If you would have seen how deep C.J. was hurting the moment he walked into my arms, I think you would agree."

"Sometimes first loves can be strong enough to last a lifetime no matter what the couple goes through."

She paused, then moved so she was sitting crossed legged on the bed and asked. "So do you think they're destined to be with each other no matter who comes into their lives between now till they see each other again?"

He sighed and replied. "I'm not doubting that there was deep feelings between them, but only time will tell if they were destined to be together and have that lifetime type of love. Plus, like you pointed out, he is still just a teenager and there are plenty of women I'm sure he's going to meet, so who knows if it won't be one of them that he's suppose to be with." Calleigh nodded as she looked down, Horatio then moved closer to her, took her hand and continued. "I wish I had a crystal ball that could tell me the future so I can give you the answers that you need, but I can't."

"I know." She lifted her head to look at him in the eyes. "I just wish I can take his pain away and tell him that it's all going to work out in the end."

"It will work out in the end, it just might not be how he envisioned it. Life is unpredictable, but I don't think I have to tell you that."

Calleigh chuckled as she tugged on his arm to move him closer, and when he did, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Believe me, I know." He smiled as he cupped her cheek, then after bringing her closer, he kissed her on the lips softly.

When they pulled back, he whispered. "Now I have a question since the topic was brought up."

She pecks him on the lips as she pulled back to look at him in the eyes. "What is it, handsome?"

"Did you ever think your fist love was one that could last a lifetime?"

She paused to think about her first real boyfriend, then she shook her head and answered truthfully. "No."

"No, really?"

"Yeah, it ran its course and when we felt that it was over, that was it, there was no holding on to past feelings, or at least the strong ones, we ended it as friends that cared and respected each other."

"So no high drama ending?"

She chuckled with the shake of the head. "No, that would come later." Then she sighed as she continued. "With a few bad apples here and there." He cups her cheek again as she looked deeply into his comforting blue eyes. "Until I found the perfect apple. He became my best friend, my confidant, my protector, my heart, my soul and the greatest love of my life." He brings her closer to him and they kiss passionately while she started moving back to lay down towards the end of the bed and he was following her, their lips still in sync with one another.

When they finally pull back breathlessly, he started kissing her neck as she closed her eyes and continued to speak when she could. "You may not be my first love." He removed his lips from her neck before moving his head up so they were now looking into each other's eyes as she finished while cupping his cheek. "But our love is the one that's going to last a lifetime and beyond."

He smiled as she brings him down again so they could kiss softly, and when he pulled back they look into each other's eyes again and saw the passion in them, so she moved her hands at the hem of his shirt and raised an eyebrow. He nodded with a smile and she smiled back before pulling his shirt over his head, then after letting it fall on the floor, he leans back down and started kissing her again, and with Sarah-Elizabeth set up in Josh's room, they were free to express their strong love for one another.

* * *

><p>After C.J. had made it into the kitchen, he walked over to the counter where there was a small plate that had a brownie on it, and it really did have his name on it. He chuckled a little, picked up the plate, then sat down at the table where the glass of milk was sitting.<p>

As he was pulling a piece apart, Kyle walked into the room and spoke softly. "Hey." C.J. acknowledge his appearance before putting the piece of brownie in his mouth, and as he swallowed it, Kyle sits down in the seat that was across for him.

C.J. took another bite before Kyle even said anything. "I would ask how you are doing, but it's probably one of the stupidest questions I could ask right now."

C.J. gave him a small smile. "Well I got to tell you it's no picnic."

Kyle nodded in understanding, then asked as he cleared his throat. "Are you sorry you took a chance on her?"

He didn't even hesitate his reply. "If I had to redo the day that I finally asked her out, and knowing that this would happen, I would it again. So no I don't." Kyle gave him a little smile as he continued. "I'm still hanging on hope that this isn't the end of us."

"I'm impressed C.J., I really am." C.J. gave him a little smile as Kyle continued. "But I also want you to be careful."

"What do you mean?"

"A lot can happen from here until you guys, hopefully, find each other again, and as much as I'm pulling for you two, I don't want you to forget there is still a life out there."

C.J. cleared his throat and asked. "You mean meeting other people? Women to be specific?"

"Yeah." C.J. looked down at his brownie and Kyle continued. "Now I'm not saying go out there the next morning and look for somebody else, give yourself time to heal a little, and when the time is appropriate and if a situation appeals to you, then don't turn it away until you are sure that it's not what you want." C.J. looked at Kyle sadly as he finished. "I'm not trying to say these things to be mean or upset you, and I can only imagine the difficulty of even thinking about talking to another woman at this moment, and like I said, I'm pulling for you two, but I also want you to find as much happiness as you can get."

C.J. nodded in understanding and replied. "I appreciate your words Kyle and I'll keep everything you said in mind, but I'm not there yet."

"Of course not, I never expected that you would be, I just thought I would give you some words of encouragement before..."

Kyle stops before he continued, not wanting to add to C.J. sadness right now, but C.J. seemed to understand. "Before you enlist and leave us." Kyle does a short nod as C.J. continued. "So did you and dad talk?"

"We did and he's giving me his blessing."

C.J. sighed and replied. "Well I know how much you want to do this, but I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but we have a little more than a month together, so let's make the most of it, ok?"

C.J. gave his brother a little smile with a short nod. "Alright." Kyle smiled with nod.

They sat in silence while C.J. continued to eat his brownie until he got to the last remaining bites, then they hear Christy's voice. "Are you ok, C.J.?"

Kyle and C.J. looked in the doorway of the kitchen and saw their little sister in her pink Jasmine pajamas and her princess slippers on her feet, then C.J. gave her a little smile and asked. "Shouldn't you be asleep, squirt?"

She sighed and replied. "I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about you." She felt that he was going through something, so she was finding it difficult to fall asleep.

C.J. holds out his arms and said. "Come here." Christy smiled as she ran up to her second oldest brother, and when he placed her in his lap, he continues. "I'll be alright, you don't need to worry about me, ok?"

Christy wasn't a 100% sure that was true, but with the exception of getting picked on by him occasionally, he never flat-out deceived her, so she nodded and replied. "Ok, and maybe when you see Brenda tomorrow she'll make you feel better."

Kyle secretly cringed as C.J. stopped the tension before coming out, then he cleared his throat and said. "Christy, I won't be seeing Brenda tomorrow."

She looked at him with confusion and asked. "Why not? A Fight?"

He shook his head with a smile. "No, we didn't have a fight. She uh...She moved away."

Her face got a little sad and replied. "Oh. Will I ever see her again? I really liked her."

C.J. smiled and asked. "You did?" She nodded excitedly, then he replied. "Maybe someday you will, I'll try my best to make it happen."

He didn't want to flat-out lie to her that it would happen because if he was honest with himself, he wasn't a 100% sure either, but he was hoping with everything he had that it will become the truth.

"Ok." Then she wraps her arms around his neck and said. "I love you."

He wraps his arms around her little body and replied. "I love you too, squirt."

As they were pulling apart, Kyle sighed and asked. "What about me?"

Christy giggled as she moved her arms out to her oldest brother, then Kyle got up from his chair, picked Christy up, and after she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs were around his waist, she replied. "I love you too."

He acted like it was a huge relief, then responded with a smile. "Thank goodness, I was worried there for a minute."

She shook her head with a chuckle. "Were you really?"

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't have been able to sleep for days." Then he tickled her, which made her laugh.

As they were calming down, C.J. gets up from his seat and gets into the conversation. "Speaking of sleep, it's bedtime."

Christy sighed and said. "Ok, but can you guys both read me a story tonight?"

They smiled as Kyle sets her sister down, then he said. "You got it, we'll be up there in a minute, ok?"

"Ok." Then after she hugged her brother's, she ran out of the kitchen.

When it was just the guys, they looked at each other and C.J. speaks. "I meant what I said earlier, I appreciate your words."

He smiled as he held out his hand. "Just looking out for my brother."

C.J. smiled in return and shook his hand, then after they release their hands, C.J. cleaned his mess before him and Kyle went upstairs to fulfill a promise they made to their sister.

* * *

><p>As Horatio and Calleigh were laying on theirs sides looking at each other with the blankets around them, they were smiling at each other while trying to catch their breath's, and when they did, she cups his cheek and said. "You know I never got to ask you the same question about your first love."<p>

He smirked back. "Well I wonder why."

She rolled her eyes before replying. "Ok, well now there isn't a distraction..."

Before she could continue, he moved closer and started kissing her neck, whispering. "Really, no more?"

She chuckled as she placed her hand on his bare chest and said. "I'm serious, what about you, did you ever think your first love was a lifetimer?"

He chuckled back as he pulled away from her before laying on his side again with a little space between them. "No, it was like yours, it ran its course and we parted as friends."

She nodded and made sure the blankets were still around her as she moved so she was looking up at the ceiling, then he moves his arm so it was under her and brings her closer to him. She closes her eyes as she lays her head against his shoulder while he kissed the top of her head and started speaking again. "Just because it didn't happen for us, which was a blessing in disguise, because then there more than likely would have never been an us." She smiled a little with a nod as he continued. "Doesn't mean it can't happen to anybody else. Like we established, life is very unpredictable and it can take you to places you never expected, make you meet all these other people. But I also truly believe that if their love is strong enough, eventually somehow, someway, they will find each other again."

She smiled bigger as she moved back a little so she could look into his eyes. "Thank you, you could have told me to just forget about it, that it was crazy to even think there was chance for them again."

He shook his head. "I wouldn't do that to you, I see how much you believe in their love and you want to fight for it as much as C.J. does."

"It's just every time I looked at them I saw something special and I know how rare that is, especially for teenagers." He nodded in understanding, then she continued after a sigh. "But then again as much as I hope it works out for them in the end, I want him to be able to move forward with his life, meet other people, explore other relationships, just so he isn't stuck in one place, I want him to be happy."

After kissing her forehead, he replied. "And once he has time, I'm sure he will."

"But in the mean time, he'll get as much comfort from us as he can stand."

He nodded as he chuckled, and as she snuggled in his chest while he wrapped his arms around her, he whispered. "Now that is a no doubter."

She smiled, kissed the place where his heart was and closed her eyes as she whispered. "Love you, goodnight."

He sighed in content before replying while closing his eyes. "Sleep tight and I love you too."

A few minutes later they fall asleep in each other's arms, both secretly hoping that C.J. will get his first love back, even though they know it won't be easy, a lot can happen between now and then.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter will be the last one for this story, but more from this series will be up, hope you guys still want more. Please review.<p> 


	4. Saying goodbye to Kyle

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the last chapter for this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Saying goodbye to Kyle<p>

A little over a month later

From the moment Kyle had Horatio's blessing, he had spent as much time with family and friends as he could while finishing up his last weeks at the coffee shop, which the owner told him that he was welcome back anytime, and like he promised, Kyle was with the family when they decided to take a family vacation to Vegas for three weeks, but instead of flying, they drove, so he took his vehicle so there would be more room.

The only exception that Kyle wasn't with the family while on their trip was when Horatio told him to take C.J. up to Washington so he could see Brenda for a few days, which he was more than happy to do that for his bother, and C.J. loved seeing her, even though leaving her was hard for him.

Then before they knew it, it was the night before he was leaving and they had a huge going away party for him earlier. Then after saying goodbye to the guests as they were walking out of the house, he went upstairs to finish packing, a task he had started a few days ago. He couldn't believe all the stuff he accumulated in the two years he's lived here.

After closing the last box he had packed, which was clothes he was giving away, he looked up and saw Christy walk by his room, so he cleared his throat and said. "Christy!"

Christy walked back into his view and stood in his doorway before looking down on the floor, making Kyle sigh before he asked. "You still mad at me?" She does a short nod, but doesn't look up at him.

When she found out he was leaving before her seventh birthday and wouldn't be able to be here for it, she got a little mad at him, and has been for two days now.

Kyle sighed again, and not wanting to leave with his little sister hating him, sat down on the end of his bed and asked. "Can you please come here?" Christy paused then did what her oldest brother said before stopping in front of him. He then reaches out his arms and brings Christy closer to him and continued while she was still looking down. "I'm sorry that I won't be here for your birthday. If I could, you know I would be here in a heartbeat, don't you?" Christy just shrugged and Kyle shook his head. "Now come on, you know I would be, right?" She just shrugged again, so he smiled before tickling her.

As hard as she tried not too, eventually she giggled while trying to get away, but Kyle kept a pretty good hold of her so she couldn't as he continued to tickle her while trying to get to her confirm what he said.

Finally she nodded and said while trying to catch her breath. "Ok...Ok...yes...I know."

He stopped and took a breath himself. "Good, because it's the truth."

She looked up from the floor to look into her brother's eyes as she started to have tears in hers. "Will I ever see you again?"

Kyle cups her cheek and replied. "There isn't anything on this earth that is going to keep me from seeing you again, I promise. Besides I'm just going to training right now, where I'm as safe as I can be."

But even if he wasn't, he wouldn't have told her because he didn't want to scare his little sister.

She nodded, feeling a little relieved , then asked. "Can I write to you?"

He smiled as he removed his hand from her cheek. "Yes, in fact I demand that you do so I know what's going on with you." Then he smirked as he finished. "And to hear about what boys you like."

She made a face and replied. "Disgusting, boys are gross."

He knew it would eventually happen, and that's when he'll become the protective brother, but right now he couldn't be happier about that. "That's what I like to hear, except not all boys, right?"

She shook her head with a smile. "No, Daddy, you, C.J. and Josh are ok."

He smiled in return. "I think all of us like that very much." She smiled a little bigger, and after a short tickle again, he brings her in his arms as he asked. "Are you still mad at me?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, sighed and replied. "I guess not, but I'll still miss you."

He continues to hold her as he answered. "I'll miss you too, and promise me something, ok?"

They pull back but keep their arms around each other as she asked. "What?"

"Help take care of the younger siblings, with one less of us out of the house, they are going to need help, ok?"

She took her big sister's duties seriously so he knew that if she promised something it would get done, and that's exactly what happened, she nodded with another smile. "I promise."

"Thank you." She nodded again, then he released her and continued. "I want to give you something." She nodded for a third time, very curious on what he was going to give her.

He gets up from the bed, walks over to his right nightstand and picked up a stuffed teddy bear that had been sitting on the top shelf of his closet before he brought it out earlier, then he walked up to his sister, hands it to her and explained. "This was given to me as a gift and now I'm giving it to you, but you have to take care of it, alright?"

She nodded as she took the bear from his hands. "I promise." Then after she tucked the bear in one arm, she wraps her free arm around her brother and whispered. "I love you."

He ran his fingers through her blonde hair and replied. "I love you too."

Their little moment was interrupted a few minutes later when Calleigh cleared her throat and said. "Alright baby girl, time to get ready for bed."

She sighed as pulled back from her brother, then looked at her mother and nodded before looking at her brother again. "Well you read to me tonight?"

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute."

She smiled, then after another quick hug, she ran out of the room so she could be ready for him.

Kyle, Calleigh and Horatio watched her with a smile before Horatio and Calleigh looked at Kyle, then Kyle cleared his throat as he looked at the packed up room. "So this room is free for any of the siblings, which I guess is up to you guys on who gets it." He knew that once he left the house the kids could have their own room again, so that's why he packed up everything. They nodded as he continued. "Over by the left wall everything is free to sell or give away, and on the desk is things I would like to be put in storage if that's alight."

Horatio replied. "Of course, and anything you liked shipped to you?"

Kyle pointed to the wall next to his right night stand. "Just the few things there."

They nodded again as they walked up to him, then Horatio sighed as he gave his son a hug. Kyle swallowed as he gave his father a hug right back, they knew tomorrow was going to be the real goodbye, but they'll take the extra hugs anyways.

When they pulled back, Horatio speaks. "Have a good night."

"You too, dad, Love you."

"Love you son."

After he moved out-of-the-way, Calleigh reaches for Kyle and brings him in her arms. "I love you too."

He smiled and replied. "Love you too, mom."

Calleigh will never get tired of him calling her mom.

When they pulled back, they said their goodnight's again before the parents walked out of the room.

Once it was just him, he looked around the room that's been his the past 2 years, which had lot of memories, then he shook his head before walking out so he could read to his sister, something he really is going to miss doing once he leaves.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

When the Caine household woke up, their tasks leading up to going to the bus station was done with not a lot of talking, all of them just taking it in that it might be a while before the whole family is in the same house again and they wanted to savior every minute of it.

Once they got to the bus station they got everything taken care of, then after a 10 minute wait, it was time to say goodbye.

They got up from the bench they were sitting on before walking toward the bus, then once they were close to the door, they stopped and Kyle drops his bag as he looks at the family, he still couldn't believe, that came into his life.

He sighed, then walked over to his youngest brother, kneels down to Josh's level and said. "Goodbye Buddy, you be a good boy,ok?" He nodded with tears in eyes, knowing he was leaving, then he brings him in a hug and whispered. "I love you."

5-year-old Josh wrapped his arms around his oldest brother and replied. "I love you too, Kyle."

When they pulled back, he holds up his hand and said. "Give me five, buddy." Josh smiled and did what his brother said, which they all smiled and laughed a little.

After Kyle smiled at him, he kissed his head and moved to stand in front of Christy, which she already had tears going down her cheek.

He cups her cheek, wipes her tears away while he was holding on to his own emotions. "It's going to be ok, remember what we talked about last night?"

She nodded while sniffling, then replied. "I'll miss you Kyle."

"I'll miss you too and I love you." She gives him a watery smile while she wraps her arms around her brother and he wraps his arms around her.

When they pull back, he kissed her forehead before standing up and moving on to his younger brother.

Kyle and C.J. looked at each other with smiles, then C.J. speaks. "When we first found out about you, I wasn't sure we would have gotten along, but it's been better than I could have expected, and I'll remember that you've always had my back, so thank you."

C.J. held out his hand as Kyle smiled, then he shook his head and brings him in a hug while saying. "You are welcome." C.J. smiled as he hugged his older brother back.

When the brothers pulled back, Kyle puts his right hand in his pocket, pulls out his car keys, smiled at C.J. and said. "Here, keep an eye on it."

C.J. looked a little shocked as he asked. "Really?"

Kyle smiled bigger. "Yeah, there is no point leaving it sitting around, plus it will give you something to drive when you need it."

Since C.J. had gotten his driver's license, he's been using the parents vehicles when he needed too, and sometimes when he wanted too he couldn't because they would need it for something.

C.J. grabbed the keys from Kyle's hand and replied. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, just be careful."

"I will."

Kyle smiled with a nod, then after patting him on the shoulder, he stepped in front of Calleigh, which she was holding Sarah-Elizabeth.

He smiled at Calleigh then looked in her arms, grabbed his baby sister's hand and said. "I love you Sarah-Elizabeth, try to stay out of trouble, ok?"

Sarah-Elizabeth just smiled as she moved her other hand up and down and said. "'yle." (Kyle)

Kyle smiled, leaned down and kissed her forehead before stepping back and looking at her for a few more seconds.

When Kyle looked into Calleigh's eyes, Calleigh had C.J. take his baby sister, and after he did, Calleigh cupped Kyle's cheek, which he placed his hand on top of hers and spoke with tears in his eyes. "I don't know what more I can say than thank you, you've treated me as if I was your own from the moment I stepped into your house and that meant a lot to me, I've never felt so welcome."

Her eyes started watering too, then she sniffled and replied. "I was happy to do it and you don't need to thank me, but I'll take it and you're welcome, you've meant a lot to me too, I love you."

Kyle smiled with tears in his eyes as Calleigh removes her hand from his cheek and brings him in a hug, which he hugs her back while whispering. "Take of dad, he would be lost without you."

She chuckled a little before sniffling. "You got it, take care of yourself out there and we expect some letters every once in a while."

As they pull back, he nodded. "I will keep in touch when I can and I love you too."

Calleigh smiled, and after Kyle kissed Calleigh on the cheek, he moved to the last person in line, his father.

When he stepped in front of Horatio, he cleared his throat and said. "Of all the things that I was sure of in my life at Sixteen, which wasn't much, I never would have thought that, one, I would ever find out who my father was, and two, meeting you like I did, sometimes I still find it unreal."

Horatio smiled a little. "That feeling is getting lesser with me, but there are still times when I think so too."

Kyle smiled and continued. "Thank you for brining me into your home and your life, the only thing that I would wish is that we could have started from the beginning."

Horatio nodded with tears in his eyes, but instead of letting them out, he brings Kyle in his arms and whispered. "Me too, son, and I wouldn't trade these two years for anything, I'm so proud of you."

Kyle wraps his arms around his father as he replied. "Thank you and me neither, I love you, dad."

"I love you too and promise me you'll be as safe as you can be, don't try to be a hero all the time."

Father and son pulled back, then Kyle smirked. "That's like telling yourself that." Horatio smiled a little, but he did say his name with a little edge, so Kyle puts his hands up and continued. "I promise, dad. I won't let you down." Horatio smiled again with a nod, then Kyle looked at his whole family, sighed and said. "I better go, take care of yourselves, I'll see you when I can and I love you all."

After around of I love you's, Kyle bends down, grabs his bag, then turns to the bus and walked toward the door, but before he stepped in, he looked back at his family and they were smiling at him, which he smiles back before he gets on. When Kyle sits down in his seat by the window, he sees the family and starts waving as the bus started moving.

The Caine family waved back as they watched the bus take a member of their family away, and everybody was already counting down the time on when they get to see him again.

Once the bus was out of sight, Calleigh puts her had on Horatio's shoulder and asked. "You ready, Handsome?"

He sighed, looked at her and does a short nod, she nods back, and after running her hand along his shoulder, she removed her hand as the Caine family walked to the mini van so they could go home.

* * *

><p>Later that evening<p>

When they got home, at first they weren't sure what to do, but eventually they decided to discuss who got Kyle's room, and when the decision was made that Christy would get it, they moved the immediate things first because they knew they wouldn't be able to get it done in one night, then after their quiet dinner, they did their own activities until it was bed time.

Once the kids were in bed, Calleigh and Horatio where in their rooms, and after they got under the covers, she laid on her side, propped her elbow on the mattress, and after placing her head on the palm of her hand, she placed her other hand on his arm while she asked. "You ok?"

He sighed, looked over at her as he slipped his fingers through hers. "I'm fine. I'm just going to have to get use to him not being here." She brings his hand to her lips and kissed it softly.

They smiled at each other and she replied. "I know, and I know it's going to be hard, but you know what's so great about this family?" He raised an eyebrow as she continued with the smile still on her face. "We rally around each other when things get tough. And just because Kyle isn't physically here, doesn't mean he's not in there." She had moved closer to him while removing her hand from his before placing it over his heart. Horatio smiled and placed his other hand over her hand as she continued. "And like I said three months ago, if anybody can handle this, it's Kyle, we will see him again."

While hearing her words and looking into her eyes, he felt a little better, not that missing his son will go away completely, but he did feel better about it.

He nodded with another smile, removed his hand that was on top of hers before cupping her cheek. "Thank you, sweetheart."

She moved even closer so she could lean toward him and give him a kiss, and after a few soft pecks, she pulls back and whispered. "Anytime, handsome."

After they look at each other for a few minutes, they get into their normal positions for when they sleep, which she was laying on her side with her back toward him while he came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him so her back was against his chest.

Once he kissed her head, he whispered. "Love you, sweetheart."

She slips her fingers through his as she whispered back. "And I love you, handsome, good night."

"Goodnight."

After another kiss on her head, they close their eyes and fall asleep, completely exhausted from the emotional day that they had, also knowing in their hearts they will see Kyle again, but in the meantime they'll continue to live their lives to the fullest and take nothing for granted.

* * *

><p>AN: Well I hope overall you liked it. Thank you for the continued interest in this series, it really means a lot to me and I would have never continued it after the first one without it. I do have the next one ready to post, which will be up in a few days, so I hope you will be on the look out for it. Until then, have a safe and wonderful weekend.<p> 


End file.
